Spike's Bundle
by VioletGaze
Summary: Spike and Vicious and Jet in a love triangle! It's so tragic, and yet from the sorrow a thousand roses shall bloom.


SPIKE'S BUNDLE

_**Author's Note! I wrote this a few month ago, so I'm sorry if it'sbad!I know a lot of dumb people don't think Spike and Jet are together,But I know better I've seen the whole show!**_

"I dont know" said Spike. "I think YOU should carry it."

"No spike." said Jet. "Your the young one. I am too old to have a baby." Jet looked at Spike and smiled and Spike smiled back. "Silly Jet, you arent so old."

Jet had done a lot of working out since the last bounty and he was feeling very young. His hair had grown back and he had shaved off his beard and sideburns. He looked a little like one of those guys from Clamp except he was much more manly and also he had a metal arm. His eyes were chocolate brown and very sad. Spike loved him a lot.

Spike was the same as ever, only his eyes were bigger and he had combed his hair over his face and he was wearing black leather instead of a business suit and it had buckles all over it. Ever since Faye died saving him from Vicious he had been VERY SAD and liked a band called Evanescence. Sometimes he sang along with it on the radio while he and Jet danced slow in the zero gravity. It was very romantic and made him forget for a little while that everyone he loved died or shot at him in the end.

They wanted a baby.

"Silly Jet" said Jet "Thats funny Spike. You are the one who wants us to be daddies."

"One of us should be a mommy" said Spike "I think you should do it you big teady bear."

Jet just laughed and said "I don't have the hips for it." and it was true, he was very much slimmer than before. His shirt was made of fishnet and so you could see his belly buttong (which was pierced) and his tattoos (it was a dragon with the sun in its claws!) which Spike had given him for a weding present last year. Jet was happy with his new look and wished it would make Spike happier but it didnt' seem to be working.

"i know" said Spike. "Let's flip a coin." And they did and it said Spike was going to be a mommy! "Lets go to the doctor!" Jet said laughing anc clapped Spike on the back with his hand and Spike winced because that was the metal hand and it hurt.

"You two are really stupid," Said Dr. Gestate "Men cant have babies!"

"WHAT!"

"How could i be so stupi!" Spike sobbed into his pillow while Jet hugged him and tried to make him stop crying. "I thought for sure it could be done now that technology's so good!"

"There there baby" Jet said "Spike honey we can just adopt."

"But...but I want it to be OURS!" Spike sobbed again. Jet just tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. iT was a nice kiss now that Jet didn't have bristles anymore but Spike was too sad to think about that. Spike laid in bed all night crying and crying until suddenly he saw outside the window (AN: I know theyre in space but i don't know what you call the windows in a ship lol!) that there was a shooting star going by!

"OH!" spike said and ran out of his bed to the window. "I get a wish! Please god," he said "Please let me have a baby to keep Jet and me together forever and let us be parents! Please god, I'll never do anything bad again! Give me a baby!"

The next morning Spike woke up and thought about how stupid it is to wish on a star when your in space. God won't give you a baby dummy he thought to himself as he ate breakfast, you're a GUY. But just then he noticed that Jet was gone in one of the smaller ships (AN: Sorry, I forgot what they were called...I'll edit it in when I find out!) and he was alone on the ship. He sighed and said "I'm bored."

Suddenly there was a noise behind him and he whirled around and it was VICIOUS!

"VICIOUS!" Spike screamed "What are you doing on our ship! You are supposed to be in PRISON!"

"I escaped," said Vicious "Because I love you and i want to be with you. I will never try to hurt you again or make you sad, just come with me before Jet gets back!"

"You're going to be arrested again" spike yelled "how dare you come here and say this to me! I have Jet now and we're happy together!"

"You...you and JET are in love?" Vicious said in horror "I thought you were going to wait for me."

"I waited and waited" Spike said "But after what you did I decided i have to move on with my life. Vicious you tried to kill me! What we had was beautiful but it's over now and you hurt me more than i can ever say, so please just go now! I love Jet and I want Jet to be mine forever. You have to let me go."

"No I don't! Said vicious and he jumped forward and grabbed SPike's wrists and threw him down on the bed. "I will make you want me!" "NO!" spike yelled and he kicked but Vicious was too strong for him!

(AN: The next part was really awful! SOOOOO sad, I cried when i wrote it. but it's too horrible to post so I won't.)

Spike was in the shower for a long time crying because of what Vicious did to him. He remembered how Vicious had gone back to his ship afterwards and he hoped he never saw him again. But now he was feeling dirty and couldn't wash it off and he knew if Jet ever found out about it he would go and find Vicious and kill him. He could never ever tell Jet what happened because a part of him still loved Vicious too much to see him suffer!

He went back to bed and slept for days because he was so ashjamed and when Jet finally woke him up he was too sad and coudln't tell him anything.

A week after that he started throwing up in the mornings and his stomach felt funny. He thought he was just sick but when he saw the doctor he couldn't believe his ears! Dr. Gestate said he was PREGNANT! "It's the first time I've seen a man pregnant" siad the doctor and he drank something out of a paper bag he kept in his desk drawer marked EMERGENCIES ONLY. The doctor told Spike not to lift anything heavy and that he shoudl stay in bed because he was DEFINITELY going to be a mother!

Spike stopped being sad after this and he and Jet went to a store on Mars that had dresses he could wear to be a mother! The store was called Hot Topic and there was a lot of good clothes there and Spike laughed as he picked out big sizes that would let his belly grow!

Jet was jut sooooo amazed, he said "Spike you are my miracle" over and over again and it makde Spike cry because he felt so loved. And now they could be a family because there was a baby on the way!

And then one night just before Christmas Spike woke up and his stomach was hurting! "Oh no! Its time?" Asked Jet as he jumped out of bed. "Yes I think so!" Spike cried. "Look, my water broke!" "But spike the doctor said you don't have the right anatomy to have a child! How could your water break?" "OH NO!" said Spike and hid his face in the blankets while Jet bundled him up and ran to the pilot seat with Spike in his arms. "I'll get you to the hospital, don't worry!" he yelled and he sped all the way there across space while Spike breathed and pushed. It wastn' fast enough though, because halfway across space he heard a tiny crying!

"OH NO!" said Jet "The baby is coming out and there isn't a doctor!"

"And no boiling water!" Spike shouted and pushed again! And there it was, a baby!

"OH!" Jet said as he picked it up in his arms and it was pink and beautiful and perfect. "It's a little girl!"

Spike sat up covered in sweat and holding his stomach. "It's so beautiful!" he said in amazement. "She's so perfect and pink!" Jet laughed and held her up and the baby laughed too!

"Let's name her Anisetasia, after my beloved girlfriend who passed away!" Said Spike weakly. "She has...eyes..like...hers..."

And suddenly spike fell back and didn't get up again!

"Too much blood, too much blood!" jet said, and held his daughter close while he tried to stop the bleeding. "Oh spike, don't leave me! Spike, your daughter needs you! And I can't bear to be without you!"

Spike smiled and looked at his baby and his Jet and said "She will be all right! She has a good...daddy." He closed his eyes again and Jet started to cry. He didn't notice that his new daughter had a luxuriant head of silver hair. he was too sad and crying too hard because Spike was dying right before his eyes.

And Spike died.

_No more sad songs. I used to have the longing to hear what was in your heart, but now it seems i'm over the fear of this  
falling apart. _

No more sad songs, I'm letting it go now, Switched off switched on, I'm letting you know. No more sad songs, I'm letting it  
go now, Switched off switched on, I'm letting you know. you turned out the light. I'm gonna be alright without... Turn the  
radio off. No more sad songs. No more sad songs.  
No more sad song, No more sad songs.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
